


Falling for you [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matchmaker Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: Two mystrade videos in 3 days? Crazy, right?))) But I regret nothing ^_^ ps but seriously all jokes aside they would make a lovely couple....of friends at least that care and bond over Sherlock so well :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ♪♬♫♬♪ Where you can find me (=^_^=) ♪♬♫♬♪:  
> Let's play channel: https://www.youtube.com/RainbysLovingArmy  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RainbysArmy  
> Tumblr: http://lenakaitokuroirico.tumblr.com/  
> VK - https://vk.com/rainbyslovingarmy
> 
> Thanks a lot for watching, hope you enjoyed it (=^_^=) !!!


End file.
